Betrayal into strength
by fallenangelsreborncall
Summary: Lucy's nakama betray her and break her heart. Her new family repairs it but it's full of painful memories of a certain guild in fiore. With her new life will she give revenge or forgiveness?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy stood dumbfounded in front of her friends. She watched in shock as her friends told her what's he never wanted wished to hear come from their mouths. She had stopped listening long before. She was to hurt to face them after they called her weak. She was called that before she has heard it from random strangers, but from her nakama, she couldn't help what she did next.

After Lucy having her heart broken by her crush and her nakama, she ran away. She was not sure how long she had been running, but she didn't stop. She still loved her nakama. She couldn't lie to herself. As much as she wanted to hate them she couldn't.

She continued to run until her lungs were burning. She stopped running and looking around. She didn't know where she was, but she knew she had ran into a forest and was now too tired to stand and her legs gave in and she collapsed to her knees. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

The first tear fell. When the second fell she was quick to wipe it away.

" I am not weak. I'll show them. They'll pay."

ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRWWWW

Lucy jumped a few feet back. Now on her feet, she stood frozen as she saw a rather large silvery bluish dragon in front of her.

'How did I not see a freaking dragon. Oh no I'm gonna die. I am weak, I'm no match for a dragon' Lucy thought frozen stiff in fear.

Suddenly a large golden light engulfed her. When it disappeared, there stood a women. She had light blue hair with a darker blue on the tips. She had on a dark blue strapless that ended mid-thigh. Her eyes were blue that resembled the sea, but also glowed in the sunlight.

" hello, my dear their is no need to be frightened of me." Lucy had no idea why but she immediately relaxed from hearing the women's soft voice. " I am the heavenly water dragon, Silvia. I guess I should explain my presence."

I couldn't say anything I was speechless so I just nodded signaling to continue.

"I can feel your sadness from the dragons haven when you arrived Lucy."

" how... Do you know my name?" I asked with a bit of curiosity.

"I knew you when you were just born." I gasped, she continued" your mother Layla was the ruler of the dragon haven our dragon queen but after you were born she sealed away your power and gave you a normal life."

I let it sink in before I finally said "if my mom was the queen what does make me?"

She smiled"your our princess and since your mother died you will soon be the dragon havens new queen." I nodded. "Although, first we must break the seal and release your true power and then you will go to the dragon haven and train with all of the dragons."

"How are we going to break the seal? And what will happen when we do break the seal what will happen to me?"

"Lucy you will be a lot stronger. After being trained by all of the dragons you will be the ultimate dragon slayer. You will rule over the dragons."

'If I become stronger I can get my revenge on fairy tail for what they've done to me. I'll make them regret the day they betrayed me' I smirked evilly at my thoughts. I walk over to Silvia and hugged her. I couldn't help it I was so happy and she hugged me back. We stood there for a while. I didn't want to let her go. Her skin felt so cool for some reason and it somehow comforted me. She pulled away and I followed her lead.

"Ready to become the ultimate dragon- slayer my queen."

"I am Silvia. Although I don't know you very well I'm happy your here with me."

"Thank you, but I must warn you this will hurt." I stood up straight showing her I was ready. She lifted her right hand and started to draw a design on my forehead with her finger. Magic circles appeared around me after she finished.

For forever all I could hear was my screams. Or at least it felt like forever it took only fifteen minutes for her magic from her mother to come back to her body.

After it was completed she blacked out.

She woke up on Silvia 's back. Silvia was in her dragon form flying high in the skies through the clouds.

"Lucy you've awoken we're in the dragon haven. I'm taking you to the castle to meet the other dragons that will also train you. It may take a long period of time, but you will learn every form of dragon slayer from each dragon." I nodded.

Silvia started to fly lower and in view came a large castle. They stopped in front of the gates. Lucy got off of Silvia's back and Silvia changed to her human form.

Silvia led the way inside and down some halls into a dining room were people were eating and talking amongst each other.

Once they noticed Lucy they completely silenced and stared with wide eyes. A group that was once eating stood up, walked over, and bowed in front of Lucy.

"Lucy these are the dragons that will soon be training you."

I looked around at the different people. The first was a man that resembled Natsu but a few inches taller. Also with natsu's hairstyle but blood red. Then there was a beautiful women standing next to him with long purple hair and Juvia's height. A very built man with scars and piercing ruby eyes. Two men twins except for one has pure white hair and the other black both rest mid-back. A woman with long pink hair. Man with golden hair. A man with silverish blue hair. A man with a scold in place but a small smile on his lips. And two girls one with green and a bored expression and the other practically bouncing with a grin on her face and brown hair.

Silvia introduced them as Igneel the fire dragon, Coria the poison dragon, Metalicana the iron dragon, Weisslogia and Skiadrum the white and shadow dragons( they thought they killed them, but they were unconscious). Also, Grandeeney the sky dragon, yura the celestial dragon, Mist the snow dragon, thunder the lightning dragon, Juria the earth dragon, and finally scris a flash dragon.

She knew they would be her new family from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 years and 3 months later...

Lucy was trained by mist, Juria, scris, Coria, Grandeeney, yura, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Metalicana. Lucy asked Igneel specifically to teach her last.

She was training with him now.

TIME SKIP 7 MONTHS LATER(5 years total)

"Lucy I am very proud of you. You are even stronger than Natsu now. You even know spells he doesn't. " Igneel commented with a kind smile. Igneel and Natsu may look alike but Igneel is very mature despite how young he looks in his human form.

I thanked him and smiled back at him.

"Is it time?" I asked, now frowning. He nodded. I nodded and my frown turned into a smirk. "Fairy tail here I come. At least they won't recognize me." It was Igneel's turn to smirk. He knew of my plans for fairy tail. I would beat the strongest of them and then reveal myself to my old family.

I was also happy because as my power grew my appearance changed. I was a few inches taller, still slightly pale. Then I also had Snow White hair that changed colors depending on my emotions with violet eyes. I also had a power like Erza's requip power, but I could requip to any thing I imagine. My voice also matured so I don't sound the same.

"You have enough power to over power my stupid foster son with one roar, but when you first arrive make sure to wear you limiters to not overwhelm people okay. I also suggest not using your celestial keys, but you can use these." He handed her 6 keys with dragons on the top in six different colors, red, purple, gray, white, black, and light blue.

"What are these?" Lucy asked.

"There Coria, Grandeeney, Metalicana, the twins and my dragon keys. You can summon us now. It won't take your magic energy because if you call us we'll come with our own magic. Now let's take you to say goodbye and Coria will fly you close to magnolia."

On coria's back flying to magnolia.

"I won't be able to fly you all the way because we don't want to be seen." Lucy nodded.

"If you can't fly me all the way. I'll requip into wings and then run, okay."

Lucy POV

Coria flew me to shore and I requipped into my wings and flew down. My wings were like angel wings except a pure golden color. Once I reached the ground I kept my wings and ran and a few seconds later I was at my old apartment.

I felt nostalgic looking at my old things. I would send money to my landlord. I guess she kept it clean for me. I went through my draws and closets I then burned all my old clothes.

"Won't be needing those." I requipped to a black strapless dress that ended mid thigh kept my wings and my hair was white showing I was calm. I took ahold of my old brush and did my fixed my hair.

"I can't wait to see fairy tail after five years." I whispered in a low and dangerous tone smirking. My hair turned red then turned back white.

I opened my window and flew out and headed to fairy tail.

I was a block away because I wanted to fly for a little while. I then noticed that it wasn't as loud as before I left. It was loud but not like the old fairy tail. I flew faster until I was in front of the guild's doors.

I fixed my hair and my dress. I then double checked my limiters. I took a deep breath and with little effort kicked the doors open. Everyone was there, except team Natsu.

Eyes were glued to me, but I ignored them and went straight to Mira.

"Can I speak to your master, miss?"

"Of course... It's upstairs the door to the right."

I followed her instructions still ignoring the rude stares. I stood in front of a door that says 'MASTER'S OFFICE'. I knocked and heard a low 'come in' from the other side. I turned the knob and there sat master makarov.

"Hello master makarov, I would like to rejoin the guild."

"Rejoin, can I ask who you may be miss, I don't think I've seen you here before."

"You don't remember me. I'm Lucy, man I was only gone 5 years!" I looked at the now weeping man.

"My child I thought something terrible might have happened to you. What happened to you?!" I told him everything. "Team Natsu will be punished!"

"I would like to punish them myself, also could you call me Chiyo Yamada." He nodded.

"Go to Mira and get your new guild mark chiyo."

I waved goodbye and walked downstairs. Fairytail had returned to there previous actions when they saw me walking down the stairs. Although, they whispering to each other. Curios to who I am and why I wanted to see master.

"Can I get a guild mark?" I asked Mira but I made sure to say it loud enough to let everyone hear me.

Mira got the stamp and came back to me.

" what color do you want it? And where?" She asked.

" gold and above my right thigh." She stamped it.

"I'm mirajane but you can call me Mira. I was just wondering but are those permanent." She said pointing to my wings.

"Huh, oh... I forgot about those." I requipped my wings away." Well Mira I hope we can be friends I'm Chiyo Yamada, but just call me Chiyo." I said politely.

"We have a new member, Chiyo Yamada." The guild broke into cheers.

Just then the guild doors opened showing team Natsu.

Gray and Natsu were arguing behind Erza's back.

Natsu sat at a table with Wendy and the exceeds, while gray sat at a table with Cana.

Erza walked over to me and Mira."Mira can I get a- who are you?"

Mira got Erza strawberry cheesecake "this is Chiyo, she just joined the guild a few minutes ago actually."

"Hello, I am Erza scarlet. Nice to meet you Chiyo, happy to have you apart of our family. What magic do you use if you don't mind me asking?"

"Don't worry I don't mind. I'm actually a dragon slayer, first generation." The other first generations gasped.

"Fight me, Chiyo" Natsu exclaimed and I smirked at him.

"Sure." Was my response and he lead me to the back of fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

We went to the clearing in back of fairy tail.

"I'm all fired up."

I snickered knowing well, that he had no idea what he got himself into. I turned away from him and looked at the guild who was placing bets on who would win. Everyone except Mira, Erza, and master bet on Natsu. I smiled at them sweetly, then turned to the the rest and grinned evilly.

"Oi, you ready?" I turned back to Natsu. My hair turned red and we both got into fighting stance.

Master signaled us to start and as I predicted Natsu like the idiot he is made the fist move. He charged at me with fire dragon's iron fist.

"Flash dragons heavenly speed" next thing you see I'm not in my original spot. Natsu to late to notice hit a tree and set it on fire.

I sighed and used my heavenly water dragons roar and stopped the fire before it started to spread.

"Your a water dragon slayer, huh. This is gonna be interesting. I'm all fired up! Fire dragons roar."

His roar was more powerful then five years prior. It engulfed me and I could here Natsu cheering.

I started to eat his flames until it was gone. His eyes were wide and jaw on the ground.

I licked my lips, "delicious, arigato for the meal. Salamander, Natsu dragneel." I bowed in a mock fashion. "I'm getting bored lets finish this." My hair turned from red to purple, showing I was no longer mad, but excited. I equipped my golden wings and flashed in the air directly above Natsu.

He looked around, I coughed and he looked up, but before he could do anything I hit him with heavenly dragon's roar. After the roar disappeared a unconscious Natsu layed on the ground.

Master, Erza, and Mira cheered and collected there money. I smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up. I turned to the others and stuck my tongue out at them. I requipped my wings away and turned to the salamander.

"Did I go overboard?" Someone laughed and I turned to see gray.

"Nah, don't worry. He needed someone to show him his place. Hey Chiyo, your pretty strong and I'm gray fullbuster."

I smiled sweetly at him and my hair turned white. I turned and looked back at Natsu, not noticing the pink tint on the ice mages face. A certain barmaid did though and made a mental note of a new couple.

I picked Natsu and held him in bridal style. I carried him to the infirmary after getting directions from Erza.

While I was walking back inside I noticed someone came to stand next to me. It was gray. He looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter. After a second he let it out and he laughed so hard he fell on the ground clutching his sides.

His laughter caused Natsu to stir. He opened his eyes and saw me then noticed his position and leaped out of my arms his cheeks painted the same color as his hair.

"Oh so your fine. Alright then." I waved and walked back outside.

"Now how about both gajeel and Wendy fight me?" I smirked. The guild seemed surprised.

They walked up and I grinned ear to ear.

"Gajeel, are you sure about this? She beat Natsu so easily! You might get hurt!" Levy shouted to gajeel. I snickered.

"You should listen to your girlfriend." He glared at me and levy was a tomato.

"Like I would date someone so weak gihi" levy had a hurt expression on her face. Something snapped in Lucy and her hair turned pitch black, she was enraged.

"BEGIN!"

I sped to him equipped my wings. Flied above him and kicked him into the ground. The attack left a crater in the ground. Gajeel stood and used his roar I equipped swords and blocked the attack.

"Secret water dragons technique: powerful frozen dancing blades!" Ice blades surrounded her (like Erza in Fighting Festival arc). She glared at gajeel and the blades all flew towards him. When the attack was finished he coughed out blood from his mouth.

I was going to attack him again when masters enlarged hand blocked my path. I fell to my knees and my hair turned a dark blue like the night sky.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did wrong?" I kept saying and started to think about 5 years ago.

I didn't notice anyone until someone touched my shoulder. I turned and saw Erza, I got her and pushed her away. She looked surprised.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TOUCH ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!" I shouted outraged. She looked at me with a puzzled expression. Although, there was concern in her eyes and that made me more mad.

"What did I do? I hadn't met you before today... Right?" She said softly trying her best to not get me anymore upset then I already am.

"I think it's time to tell them." Master told me and I visibly calmed down.


End file.
